Sonic Muyo! The Day After the Carnival
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: The battle with Metal Ryoko is over. Time to relax! YEAH,RIGHT!


Sonic Muyo! Special  
  
The Day After the Carnival  
  
by Ashura Hedgehog  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
All Tenchi Muyo! characters are owned by Pioneer and AIC  
All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team  
Characters are being used without permission, so don't sue me!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
7:05. That was the time on the clock as Sasami, youngest of the  
Masaki household, awoke. In just 55 minutes, the automatic alarm would  
go off, waking up everyone. She wanted breakfast fixed before they did.  
After getting dressed, she crept out of her room, making sure she   
didn't wake her sister, Ayeka, in the process. She gave a sigh of relef  
as she slid their bedroom door close. The first room she snuck past was  
the guestroom occupied by Galaxy Police officers Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
"Kinda weird seeing them here." She said, silently. It should   
be, as they usually stayed at an apartment. Since they learned it was  
demolished thanks to Metal Ryoko's rampage, they moved their stuff to  
the house and stayed there, much to the "joy" of Noboyuki, Tenchi's   
pervert of a dad. Turning the corner, she approched the door of the  
"automatic alarm".  
  
"Betcha Ryoko's hovering over him." she said. She was right as  
rain as, that very moment, the notorious space pirate had just finished  
preparing her latest "sleepless face" to scare the wits out of Tenchi.  
At another guestroom, the inventor fox, Miles "Tails" Prower, was   
snooring up a storm. As she decended the stairs, she found the South  
Island hero, Sonic the Hedgehog sleeping there. She, then, went to the  
kitchen and put on her usual carrot apron   
  
"Now to fix breakfast." She said. Grabbing the ususal cooking  
utensils and the food to cook with, she began making the day's   
breakfast. This time it was to be bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes.  
20 minutes passed since she woke and the eggs and sausage were done.  
15 more minutes would pass before all the bacon would be cooked. It  
was 7:59 before all the pancakes were done. Now it was time to wait.  
She looked at her watch, which, ironically, was a Pretty Sammy watch,  
and counted down the seconds before the gang would awake.  
  
"5....4....3...2...1...." Sasami said.  
  
"EEEEEEYAAHHHHHHHH!" Went the scream of Tenchi. That started a  
chain reaction. Sonic, scared out of his sleep, rolled off the couch   
and onto his face. Tails ran to Tenchi's door to see the problem, only  
to get thrown into the lake, courtsy of Ayeka's door protector. Kiyone  
woke up, mumbling curses as Mihoshi slept on. Ayeka just turned around,  
covering her head with her pillow.  
  
"Geez Louise! What's going on?" Sonic said as he ruubed his   
nose.  
  
"Sorry. It's what Washu calls our automatic alarm." Sasami said  
with a giggle.  
  
"Sounds like Tenchi dying!" the hedgehog joked. Soon, the   
doorbell rang. Sonic dashed to it and opened it. Outside, Tails was  
standing there, soaked head to toe. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Don't. Ask." Tails said in a low growl. As he walked in, you  
can hear the squeaking of his trademark red-and-white sneakers.  
  
"I don't get it. How come you two get to wear shoes?" Washu   
asked as she stepped out of her lab.  
  
"Let me tell you something, Little." Sonic said "If you run all  
day at the speed of sound, would you WANT to take off your shoes?"  
Washu just nodded in realization. "So, Sasami. What brings you up so  
early?"  
  
"Breakfast!" she said as she held up Sonic's plate.  
  
"No chili dogs, but I'm sure it'll be good." Sonic said as he  
took his plate and sat on the couch.  
  
"Uh, Sonic, we eat at the table, not the couch." Tenchi said as  
he decended down the stairs, the sounds of another Ryoko/Ayeka battle  
behind him.  
  
"What if I don't?" Sonic said, a smirk on his face. Three   
seconds later, he was eating breakfast outside. "Me and my BIG mouth."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Soon, everyone had eaten breakfast and were out doing   
their daily routine. Noboyuki, Mihoshi and Kiyone left for work,   
Washu continued on helping Tails repair the Tornado 2/Cyclone,  
Ayeka and Sasami cleaned house, Tenchi began his training with   
his grandfather, leaving Sonic with nothing to do.  
  
"Sonic, if you're just going to sit around, can you at least  
help out around the house." Ayeka said.  
  
"Yeah, we could use it!" Sasami said  
  
Sonic lets out a sigh. "I'd rather get my teeth pulled out than  
do chores. You don't get it, do you? I'm on vacation. VAY-CAY-SHUN!"  
Ayeka, angered, dumped the dirty clothes she had in her hands on top of  
Sonic.  
  
"You will help out with the house, or.....or...."Ayeka said,  
trying to think of some punishment.  
  
"....you DON'T get dinner!" Sasami continued.  
  
'These are the people *I* helped out?' Sonic thought as he   
poked his head from mountains of clothes. "Well, if I'm gonna eat...."  
After a quick clothes wash, which was basically running through the   
lake and drying them out by racing at top speed, he dumped the clothes  
at Ayeka's feet and then began to venture the rest of the Masaki   
Residence.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Weird, to think that an grand adventure began here and another  
ended here." Sonic said as he reached the decimated Masaki Cave where  
Ryoko was once imprisoned, as well as the Juraian mutant Yugi. "Kind  
of a shame it was decimated. And to make matters worse, it was my fault  
it happened."  
  
"You shouldn't put too much blame on yourself, blue boy!" Ryoko  
said as she teleported beside him. "If it wasn't for your quick   
thinking, I could still be tearing up the universe as a robot!"  
  
"Heh,....you're right." Sonic said, smiling at the ex-pirate.  
"Ryoko, why DO you and Ayeka fight over Tenchi. I mean, he's no  
Charles Atlas or anything. The dude cowers at your fights, scared to  
fight a friend, why is he so special?" Ryoko went silent.  
  
"He.....saved me." Ryoko said silently.  
  
"'Saved you?' You mean, saved you from the cave?" Sonic said  
  
"No, saved me from what that monster Kagato wanted me to be."  
Ryoko said.  
  
'Kagato? I'll have to ask who he is later.' Sonic thought.  
  
"He showed me so much. What it means to be free, to have   
feelings, to......love." Ryoko contiuned.  
  
"Wow, now I see. He is a very great person to be with, eh?"  
Sonic said, realizing what she meant. "C'mon. Let's head back, 'kay?"  
As the two left, a figure watched them as they passed him.  
  
"Well, it seems my 'other' is here. Great." It said "It's time  
for Shadow to desend on him." In a blink of an eye, the creature faded   
away.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Over at the lake, Tails was busily tossing skipping stones into  
the lake, making them skip. Sasami saw this and walked over to him.  
  
"Hi, Tails! What'cha up to?" She said in her usual cheery tone.  
  
"Oh, hi, Sasami! Just skipping stones." Tails said "Wanna try?"  
Sasami agreeed. She took a stone and tossed it, although only making it  
skip once.  
  
"Heh,heh....I guess I need practice." She said, blushing.  
  
"Sasami, when are you going to tell me about the deal between  
you and the Tsunami person?" Tails asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know....." She said, scared.  
  
{It's okay. I'll tell him.} a voice said. The two looked at the  
lake to find it was the reflection of Tsunami who said it.  
  
"Wow! A talking reflection!" Tails said. The girls just giggled  
a bit.  
  
{Miles Prower, the tale I'm about to tell you is a long and sad  
one. You think you can go through it?} Tsunami said. Tails nodded. With  
that, Tsunami told him everything about their connection: how Sasami  
ran off into the royal tree room, how a crashing Juraian ship caused   
the poor girl to fall off to her untimely doom, how the tree goddess  
resuced her through assimilation, and what will happen when Sasami  
matures enough.  
  
"Wow. I thought the story of Chaos was sad." Tails said in   
shock. "All thanks to Ryoko." Tails turned to Sasami "How can you live  
with her after what she did?"  
  
"She's changed over 700 years." Sasami said. "She's not the   
same person she was then."  
  
"Oh, boo hoo. My heart's breakin'." A voice said. The two kids  
turned to find a black hedgehog standing there. He had blood red eyes,  
red strips on his quills, arms, and legs. He wore red and white gloves,  
and grey and black shoes with red soles. On the soles were rockets. His  
quills were shaped like Super Sonic's  
  
"Sonic?" Sasami asked.  
  
"No! It's SHADOW!" Tails said.  
  
"That's right, freak. You get a cookie!" Shadow said as he   
advanced to them. As the evil counterpart of Sonic approached them,   
they did the only thing they could do: scream.  
  
"Sasami, Tails, what's going...."Ayeka asked as she stepped  
outside to see what was wrong. Then she noticed the black hedgehog.  
"....oh my. Who are you?" Shadow answered by knocking her out with such  
speed, only Sonic can match it.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Shadow said. He returned his attention  
back to the kids, only to find Sonic and Ryoko standing in front of  
them. "My, your fast!"  
  
"Well, when two people decide to race back to the house and  
hear the screams of their dearest friends, don't 'cha think they would  
be?" Sonic said with a smirk.  
  
"You call these humans 'friends'?" Shadow said in surprise.  
"You ARE a strange one, Sonic."  
  
"Look who's talking?" Ryoko said. Shadow's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he said. Ryoko smiled evily and motioned  
him to attack. Shadow didn't waste any time attacking the pirate. He  
powered up his shoes and "skated" at top speed to ram her, only to  
get nothing but air. "Blast! She's fast!" When Ryoko went to attack, he  
dodged it and returned to attacking.  
  
"Tails! Sasami! Get Ayeka into the house and stay there!" Sonic  
called out to his pals. The two complied as they carefully dodged the  
attacking duo. When he saw them go inside, he turned his attention to  
his 'double'. "My turn." With that, the hedgehog joined his friend in  
the attack, creating a big cloud of dust in the process. Meanwhile,   
Tenchi and his grandfather had arrived at the site.  
  
"What's going on here?" Katsuhito asked in his usual stern   
voice. That stopped the fight between the three. Shadow had Ryoko's  
bangs in one hand and Sonic's right ear in another. Sonic had his teeth  
dug into Shadow's leg and his left foot buried in Ryoko's stomach.   
Ryoko had handfuls of quills as she had the two hedgehogs' head.  
  
"This hedgehog's trying to kill everyone!" Ryoko said,   
accidentally waving Sonic's head.  
  
"Wrong 'hog, Ryo." Sonic said. Ryoko corrected herself and   
shook Shadow's head.  
  
"Who's the other hedgehog?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Name's Shadow. When I'm done with them, YOU'RE NEXT!" The   
clone shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't allow needless bloodshed here."   
Katsuhito said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Shadow shouted "You're kiddin', right?" Katsuhito  
shook his head. "Damn! Now what?"  
  
"Let go each other and I'll show you." Katsuhito said. As the  
three released each other, Tenchi whispered to his grandfather.  
  
"What are you planning, Grandpa?" he asked. It was answered   
when Katsuhito tossed Sonic and Shadow two bokkens. "Oh."  
  
"You want us to beat each other senseless with THESE?!" Shadow  
said in disgust.  
  
"Hey, his land, his rules. Got it?" Sonic said. Shadow grumbled  
at that.  
  
"The winner is the one who can incapcitate the other."   
Katsuhito said. The hedgehogs gave him a strange look.  
  
"Just fight until one can't fight anymore." Tenchi said. The   
two understood that and went into fighting stances. Katsuhtio raised  
his hand. The two looked at each other with fire in their eyes.  
Then, the hand went down. The two began fighting. It only took five  
seconds for it to be over as Sonic knocked away Shadow's weapon, swept   
him off his feet, and pinned him with his feet.  
  
"Sonic is the winner." Katsuhito said.  
  
"Heh,heh,heh. I haven't begun to fight." Shadow said. He took  
the bokken out of Sonic's hands, clonked him in the head with it,   
tossed the weapon at the two Masakis as he got up from the ground.  
ran for the house, busting through the door, kidnapping Sasami in   
the process, and making a break by "skating" across the lake.  
  
"Sasami!" Ryoko shouted as she saw the hedgehog run off with   
her across the lake. She was about to go after the two when a force  
sent the clone back onto land. "What's going on?"  
  
"Who dares attack me?" Shadow said as he recovered. That was  
answered as Tsunami herself appeared at the edge of the lake. "Heh,  
just an illusion."  
  
{I am no illusion, Shadow Hedgehog.} she said. Shadow's eyes  
went wide. Meanwhile, Sonic, who had just came to, also noticed the  
appearance of the goddess.  
  
"That woman....she looks like Sasami...."Sonic said. "And just  
as cute."  
  
"You think you can scare me, woman?" Shadow said. "You're   
looking at the ultimate hedgehog!"  
  
{You remind me of a Saiyan prince I met once by accident.}  
Tsunami said. {Always full of himself. But, I know, deep inside, you  
have a heart of gold.}  
  
"HA! I'll show you a heart. YOURS!" Shadow said. He tried to  
attack Tsunami, but when he ran into her hand, something strange   
happened to him. After screaming in pain and dropping to the ground,  
he came to, somewhat changed. "Wh-what happened?"  
  
{I showed you the error of your ways. One as powerful as you  
shouldn't use their powers for evil.} Tsunami said.  
  
"Y-y-you're right." Shadow said as he sat on the ground, a  
shocked look on his face. "They shouldn't. To think I tried to kill  
innocent people here."  
  
"What did she do to him?" Ryoko asked  
  
"Looks like she healed him of the evil inside him." Tenchi said  
  
"Can she do that?" Sonic asked. Katsuhito nodded.  
  
"That and much more." he added. The four watched as Shadow   
stood up, walked to Tsunami and bowed to her.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry for what I've done. Thank you for what you've  
done." Shadow said.  
  
{I did it because there is something that will need your unique  
abilities.} Tsunami said. With that, she disappeared. {Be ready, all of  
you.}  
  
"Well, that was weird." Sonic said. As the goddess fully   
disappeared, the four went to where Shadow was to check on him and  
Sasami.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
The next few weeks were very hectic. It was still the same  
every morning, with the wake up call and the tossing of the hedgehog.  
Shadow was still getting the hang of being good. With the help of   
Sasami and Mihoshi, he got the hang of it, yet still had the attitude  
of Sonic. The repairs on the Tornado 2/Cyclone were progressing well.  
Everything seemed fine until one night.....  
  
"Aw, man! I'm starving!" Sonic said, looking over his food.  
  
"I get first dibs on the mashed potatos, blue boy!"  
Shadow said. "You hogged them last time!"  
  
"Too late!" Tails said, pointing to Ayeka, who accidentally had  
the bowl on her head, due to the recent fight with Ryoko.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get enough of those two fighting."   
Noboyuki said.  
  
"Well, at least some things may never change." Kiyone said. At  
that moment, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it!" Tenchi said, using it to get a breather from the  
battle. He went to the door and slid it open. "Hello, how can I....I...  
I...." With that, he fainted. The others came running as they heard the  
thump.  
  
"Lord-Tenchi, what's....::GASP!::" Ayeka asked, before getting  
a good look at the thing that caused his fainting.  
  
"My Lord...., it can't be...." Noboyuki said in shock.  
  
"I....I can't believe my eyes!" Katsuhito said.  
  
"But, isn't she....dead?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"I smell a rat. A rat named Robotnik!" Sonic said. The person  
in question was a mid-40's woman with long light-gray-going-into-black   
hair, brown eyes, and a soft expression on her face.  
  
"Why's everyone staring at me?" The woman said with a smile.  
"I'm home."  
  
"Mother,.....can it be...?" Tenchi said as he came to. It was  
his mother. Achika Masaki was alive.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
THE END FOR NOW  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
--------------  
  
Alright, the stage is finally set for the "Project: Open   
Wounds" saga! What does the recently revived Achika and Kain have to do  
with Dr. Robotnik? What will happen now that Tenchi's mother's alive?  
Will she allow Sonic and Co. to stay, as well as the girls? And will  
the rest of the Ani-verse be affected by these turn of events? Stay  
tuned for "Project: Open Wounds Chapter One: Kain Resurrected"! It's   
gonna be a blast! 


End file.
